movie_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Guldo
Guldo is one of the Ginyu Force who work for Frieza. He is small, froggish and has four eyes. Unlike Recoome, Burter, Jeice and Ginyu, Guldo has no scouter. He is the weakest of the Ginyu Force but makes up for it with his ability to freeze time (for as long as he holds his breath) and his ability to use Mind Freeze to freeze anyone with his mind. ''Dragon Ball Z'' The Ginyu Force was called over to Namek by Frieza to get the Dragonballs back from Vegeta. In the anime only, Guldo and Vegeta previously confronted each other, with Guldo belittling Vegeta saying that he and the others make the rules and that he must follow them. He continued his verbal assault, saying that he is a mere Saiyan and saying that the only reason Vegeta is even alive is because Frieza took a liking to him. While Vegeta admitted Frieza is in charge, he couldn't understand why Guldo, who is a weakling, was put on the Ginyu Force. Guldo, enraged prepared to attack Vegeta when he was stopped by Frieza. Frieza orders Vegeta to conquer a planet for him and he obeys. Vegeta laughed at Guldo's expense and went with Frieza. Being humiliated in front of Frieza, Guldo held a grudge against Vegeta ever since. The Ginyu Force very quickly tracked down Gohan, Vegeta and Krillin. When Vegeta instructed Krillin to destroy one of the Dragonballs, Guldo used Time Freeze to grab it from him at the last second. Ginyu declared that he'd be the one to take down Vegeta, but the Ginyu Force complained, saying that Ginyu always gets to have fun. Wanting to satisfy his comrades, he lets the 4 members play Rock Paper Scissors. The winner would take down Vegeta while the runner up would defeat Gohan and Krillin. Recoome ends up winning, which ticks off Guldo, as he wanted to be the one to fight Vegeta. Recoome tells Guldo to get rid of Gohan and Krillin first. Guldo, being overconfident, states that the battle will be over soon. Guldo fought Krillin and Gohan, and despite using Time Freeze several times, was at a disadvantage, and was getting worn down, until he used Mind Freeze to trap them. He beat them up and pelted them with rocks, before making a giant spear out of a tree in an attempt to skewer them. However, at the last second, Vegeta intervened, cutting off Guldo's head (in the original dub, this is shown with him collapsing to the ground with his head not attached, while in the redub, this is shown by his head actually rolling off his body). Vegeta then killed Guldo with an energy wave, settling his score with him as they had previously gotten into a fight on Planet Frieza. After his death, Guldo appeared alongside Recoome, Burter, and Jeice, when King Kai invited them over to his planet in the next dimension to see if Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu could defeat them. Guldo fought Chiaotzu, who soon gained the advantage, and defeated Guldo by sending him flying through the clouds and into Home for Infinite Losers (Hell). In the Great Saiyaman Saga, Guldo appeared alongside dead villains Cell, Frieza, King Cold, Recoome, Burter, and Jeice, and caused trouble in Hell with them, but when Frieza sent the Ginyu Force after Goku, who came with Pikkon to stop them, Goku defeated Guldo with an elbow to the face, causing him to fall into the Bloody Pond with the others. Later, Pikkon threw Guldo, along with Recoome, Burter, Jeice, and Cell, into spikes, and all seven villains were locked up in a cell. ''Trivia'' Category:Anime Villains Category:Aliens Category:Minion Category:Fighter Category:Minor Antagonists Category:Deceased Villains Category:Weaklings Category:Reptiles Category:Humanoid Category:Cowards Category:Revived villains Category:Male Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Comedy Villains Category:Males Category:Amphibians Category:Telekinetics Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Damned Souls Category:Mutants Category:Eye-Monsters Category:Evil Genius Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Dragon Ball Villains